Bloons
13:04, April 21, 2015 (UTC)-- 13:04, April 21, 2015 (UTC)-- 13:04, April 21, 2015 (UTC)Bloons is the main game on myninjakiwi. The idea of bloons is to use all the available tools to be able to make fun levels/packs. Below are: 1. All the types of bloons/blocks and will explain what they do. 2. All the basic levels and description/examples of them,but some are deficcuit! 3. All the known glitches and how to beat/make. A Basic Bloons that has no effect when popped. (But it never effect than other bloons) (once you pop will not pop other bloons or extra,pop others bloons by using dart) Atms but can shoot 8 sharp nails by around hem ///***Ex por the tack bloon can do by 2 metal likem this: ''Ice Bloon'' This Bloon when popped it will freeze surrounding Bloons. (It may freeze any bloons) ''Lightsaber Bloon'' When popped this bloon will fire an energy blast in both directions, the left and right. The range of each side is about 3 to 4 spaces. This is bloon can pop frozen bloons and wooden blocks. It shoot like this long __________________It shoot twice. (Can attck over metal block) ''Mine Bloon'' When popped this bloon will spawn a mine wich will fall and pop all bloons in its path. It will stop if it hits metal, a bomb bloon, or falls off the screne (duh). A rubber block can also be used to move it into a different direction, (Bounce 1-10 times than it may disappear) ''Bomb Bloon'' A bomb bloon destroys bloons about 2 or 3 spaces around it. However, bloons such as the Pacman, Ice, Lightsaber, Tack, Boomerang, Extra Dart or Tri Dart Bloon is destroyed with a Bomb Bloon then the destroyed bloon will not use it's effect. (E.g. A tack b. will not project tacks, an ice b. will not freeze surrounding bloons, a dart b. will not give you an extra dart, etc.). However a mine bloon will still work. A bomb bloon can also destroy wooden blocks. |=|imganes cloulmed bombs that will destroyed destaination at 9 boxest the whole bloons around hem. (bomb bloon) But it axchele bomb bloon can pop the special bloon but no special items came out|/* ~~--atf! ''Tri Dart Bloon'' When you hit a Tri Dart Bloon you get an extra throw. But instead of a normal dart, you get a 3 dart spread. When you hit a Boomerang Bloon and a Tri Dart Bloon at the same time you get a 2 dart spread plus a boomerang. (See Boomerang Bloon) But its 3 see / - \ ingualulacons ingualulacons Big strike of darts. ''Extra Dart Bloon'' With this bloon you simply get another dart to throw when hit. This can be quite helpful on tricky levels involving ice bloons and iron blocks. Kool i wright in here hahha.. It so awsome.. Btw they come back think wisles boomrange bloon If you hit until a boomrange bloon than you throw it may throw a boomrange. Pacman bloon. When you hit a Pacman Bloon a pacman will appear where the Pacman B. was. You move the pacman with your arrow keys. A pacman will pop a bloon it comes close to. But a bomb blast or an ice blast will destroy the pacman. A pacman only lasts for about 5 seconds. ''Helium Bloon'' When this bloon is hit for the first time, it won't be popped but it will start going up. Anything in it's path will stop it. If this bloon is only hit once but frozen it will keep moving up. When this bloon is hit for a second time it get's popped. A bomb blast will destroy this bloon in one hit. Block types: ''Wooden Block'' This block is just a plain old brick it can be destroyed by hiting it with darts, boomerangs, tack bloons, light saber bloons, mine bloons, bomb bloons, and pac-man bloons Or anything once hit will be gone! Metal Block This block is like the wooden block but it cannot be destroyed no matter what you do but bomb and lightsaber bloon. Rubber Block A rubber block rebound any dart (not boomerang) you throw at it. Sort of like a mirror. Angled Rubber Block(s) (See rubber blocks) (Someone please add a pic!) Types of Bloons Levels ''Regular This is (as the name suggests) is just a regular pack, there is nothing special about it. Click here for example pack ''Old-School A Old-School level/pack doesn't contains any Angled Rubber blocks or Helium bloons,like in Bloonsworld. ''Chain'' In a chain, once you hit the starter bloon it automaticlly goes all the way to the end. Although ometimes you can put an "End Shot" in. An end shot is just a plain shot that can only be done when the chain is over. click here for example pack ''Cavern'' In a Cavern you are boxed in a small area with very precise shots to make. Click here for example pack ''Trivern'' here, link to an example pack ''Glitch level'' A glitch level is a level with shots that shouldnt be possible. ''wooh hoo'' ''Ice-bounce'' here, link to an example pack ''Helium-bounce'' $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ I have probably missed some, please add the ones I miss Known Glitches ''Bomb Glitch 1'' This is a complicated glitch but i'll do my best. For this you need to throw a dart at a bomb bloon and the second it hits press R. Does the screen look different? If it does then you have successfully done this glitch. ''Pacman Glitch 1'' info ''Pacman Glitch 2'' info ''Metal Glitch 1'' info ''Metal Glitch 2'' info Add all the other ones, I can think... Sharp